Дом звезд и алой терпимости
by Kathrine Kostrova
Summary: Общество разделено между знатными и нищими, рабами, что служат во благо высших и древних богов. У одних есть все, а другие гниют в мире болезней и бедности. Старший брат Орихиме обречен жизнью в страшных мучениях неизлечимой болезнью, и она решается на самый страшный из смертных поступков. Она обещается отдать себя Богу Смерти, если он позволит умереть ее брату. Но Владыка тьмы и с


_**Дом звезд и алой терпимости.**_

 _«Люди во все времена предпочитали сумерки ясному дню, а ведь именно в сумерках являются призраки»._

 _И. Гете_

В ее мире сладострастия много тепла. Медвяно-янтарный свет опаленного зрачка солнца заливает холодный и безжизненный мрамор, обращающийся в нежно-розоватые грани, растекаясь светлым перламутром и пурпуром по широким лестницам, и тяжелые белесые парапеты, живописные обвалившиеся фризы древней войны, изящные выступы эркеров, скрываются за полными бутонами алых роз. Тернистые лозы отсвечивали густыми сумеречными тенями, выводя причудливые образы и диковинные узоры. Лепестки наполняются карминово-винным рубином, окрашиваясь в черноту в самой сердцевине, и трудно дышать от свежего и пестрого аромата, наполняющего легкие. Камень, по которому она ступала, был холоден от завывающего в сизо-лазурной вышине ветра, сбивая с ног; горяч от раскрывающегося золотом солнца, ласкающего обнаженные спину и плечи. Полупрозрачная и призрачная материя драгоценного органди и опадающего белоснежного шлейфа, испещренная алмазными камнями и серебряными тонкими нитями, переливаясь в свете пламенной зари, тянулась за ее нерасторопным шагом. И вместе с ее дыханием раскрывались пламенные розы, затопляя аметистовыми лепестками разрушенные кристальные колонны, и далекие кремовые павильоны на воде, с разбитых стен которых стекали массивные потоки хрустальных вод. Рдяные лепестки застывали на спокойной зеркальной глади, обращая воды в кроваво-багровые покровы. Она слышала журчание леденящей воды на молочно-кипеневых каменных плитах с изразцами небесных драконов и фениксов, и свист бездушного ветра, скользящего вдоль пористых облаков, и кружевные ленты ее горячего дыхания, вздымались змеиными сплетениями ввысь.

Но она продолжала подниматься по высоким адамантовым ступеням, стремясь достичь фигуры человека, ожидающего ее у самого края вышины. Великолепные дворцы высились над рассекающими облаками, огибающие расцветающий в зените огненный диск солнца. Его одеяние было оттенка отравленных лепестков черного аконита, и богатый наряд с вышитыми золотыми орнаментами сиял ярче звездного светила, горящего в студеной юдоли. Шелковые полы его кафтана развевались под натиском диких ветряных раскатов, и темный оникс, и богатство янтаря плавилось в его медовых глазах, и обжигающие искры пламени таились в глубинах нежного шафрана. Мужчина был красив, и всемогущество окрыляло его высокий стан. Она ощущала бурлящую в его венах власть, от которой трепетали кости, и вскипала кровь, а дыхание остывало на раскрывающихся пламенных устах, и сердце больно замирало в ожидание.

Он протягивает ей свою руку, и их пальцы соприкасаются, нежное касание, как ласка огненного света к коже. Она прикрывает глаза, и чувственное и томительное блаженство накрывает с головой, словно ее обволакивает горячая розовая вода. Весь мир застывает, и ее пронзает удовольствие тепла, от которого она бы с легкостью рассталась с жизнью. И тело обхватает разящая дрожь, пальцы прокалывает неистовой болью, когда девушка жаждала прикоснуться к его медным волосам, в которых застыли ленты боярышника. Его кожа такая теплая, как топленое молоко, как темная бронза, и она слышит аромат мокрой розы, и холодного дождя, опаленного солнца, поцеловавшего его светлые пряди волос; от него исходит запах корицы и мускатного ореха, сандалового дерева, мелиссой. Орихиме вцепилась тонкими светлыми пальцами в его шелковый кафтан с жемчужными бусинами, сияющими, как серебро полной луны в объятиях мрака густой ночи, и золотым парчовым поясом, обхватывающим тонкую талию. Сильные и крепкие предплечья, она чувствовала сквозь кончики пальцев, как поднимается и опускается его широкая грудь, как натягиваются мышцы под одеждой, как его лицо склоняется над нею. Красивое лицо с остро очерченными, как чаша лотоса, скулами, аккуратные брови на свету обретающие оттенок темной яшмы. Но она чувствовала приближающийся мертвенный запах тлена, смерти и влажной земли, старой загустевшей крови. Сумерки тьмы обнимали ее, но кончики пальцев озябли, и женщина содрогалась от пронизывающего холода, словно леденящие иглы вонзались глубоко в плоть, обжигали стопы. Боль раздирала ее на части, и колени подгибались, когда туманы опоясывали темнеющие воды, окрашиваясь в смрадную чернь, и поднимались буйствующие ветры в небесах.

\- Орихиме, - нежно шептали его полные губы, когда она закрывала свои глаза, хватаясь за снежную рубаху, скрывающуюся за чернильной материей. Ее лицо, искаженное гримасой боли, упало на его грудь, когда мужские руки, дарящие тепло, укрывали в трепетных объятиях. Его руки удерживали и сжимали, будто он боялся, что она растворится в дымчатой пелене, и его дыхание обдавало открытые ключицы, молочную шею и уста.

\- Я хочу остаться с тобой, - едва слышно выговорила она, сквозь хриплый стон, вырывающийся из груди, когда мир света вокруг обращался в беспроглядную тьму, а ее ноги обтекала чужая кровь. Соленые слезы горчили язык, обжигали небо, как терпкое вино.

\- Пожалуйста, - молила она сиплым и тихим голосом, прижимаясь к его горячему телу, вслушиваясь в сорвавшееся дыхание мужчины, ощущая, как сильные пальцы впиваются в ее кожу, раздирая нежную газовую ткань в клочья, оставляя длинные искривленные шрамы на оголенной спине. Все таяло, рассыпалось на острые осколки, и неимоверный холод обвивал, стискивая в талом сумраке рассвета.

Орихиме не думала, что можно настолько продрогнуть, что ветер может быть настолько жестоким, и каждый глоток воздуха напоминал пытку, когда она глотала леденящий воздух, ошпаривающий в стуже легкие. Девушка прижимала колени к груди, стискивая дрожащие ладони, и приникая горячими губами к побелевшим костяшкам пальцев, пока ее тело сотрясалось, едва ли не переламывая кости. Стылый аром зимнего утра унес с собой едкий и отвратный запах гниющей плоти и пота, свежей темной крови. Она спала на верхних этажах, и сюда не пробирался запах лекарственных трав, смешанный с рвотой и желчью. Орихиме подняла взгляд на слабо теплящийся огонь в стеклянной лампе, покрытой толстым слоем пыли, что был единственным ярким пятном на захламощенном чердаке, и на стенах выплетались чудовищные теневые образы. В комнатах разделенных разорванными занавесами стояло много винтажной мебели, прикрытой старинными льняными простынями, что со временем стали тусклыми, как холщовая промасленная бумага. И порой ей чудилась игра посеревших клавиш клавесина, и скрип полуоткрытой дверцы саквояжа с вырезанными на арочных дверцах растительными узорами, покрытых поблекшей золотой краской. И буро-алый язычок пламени подрагивал, кренился и вытягивался от пробивающихся сквозь стены сквозняков, и рыжее пламя сползало по тонкому черному жгуту фитиля под завыванием и стоном ветра, бьющего в хрупкие стеклянные окна, отчего слабая деревянная рама громко содрогалась. Казалось, что еще мгновение и металлические засовы сорвутся с петель. Девушка бросила взор на проступающие лиливо-багровые синяки на запястьях, и слабо дотронулась кончиком пальца до темных полос, отчего мгновенно согнулась пополам. Малейшее прикосновение к коже причиняло жгучую агонию, распространяясь кипящем маслом по всему телу. Ладони были испещрены тонкими полосами бледных шрамов, заусенцев и мозолей, и, вглядываясь в изуродованные глубокими красными бороздами руки, она с горькой иронией подумала, что уже не помнит, как получила ранения. В лазарете всегда билось много склянок с разъедающими примесями, и когда она стирала с грязных и ледяных каменных половиц кровавые застывшие разводы, то часто натыкалась голыми и одеревеневшими от стоящего в холлах и безликих коридорах мороза руками в темноте на крупные осколки, обжигала тонкие и хрупкие пальцы. Но тело отчего-то все продолжало терпеть. Порой она не могла удержать тяжелые медные тазы с кипяченой водой для раненых и заразившихся чумой, и ошпаривала себе руки и колени, а вдобавок получала крепкую затрещину от настоятельницы, взявшей ее под свою опеку после скоропостижной кончины брата, а потому старалась не заглядывать в отражение зеркал.

Все произошло так поспешно, и в одно мгновение на свете не осталось никого, кого бы она смогла назвать человеком, который полностью и искренне мог ее любить. Когда брат был жив, и еще был способен ходить вместе с рабочими на солевые рудники, он приносил горячий хлеб и теплую похлебку, немного крупы, и порой баловал младшую сестру засахаренной карамелью. И она с изумлением замечала, как сквозь темно-кофейный и золотисто-шафрановый отливы просачивается солнечный свет. Конфеты таяли во рту, и одно воспоминание о нежной сладости, наполняло рот слюной, и к глазам подступали горькие слезы. И стирая кожу на руках, отскребая изодранными половыми тряпками плиты, она заставляла себя улыбаться, хоть что-то светлое и приятное все же было в ее тусклой и лишенной смысла жизни.

Когда ей еще не исполнилось восьми лет, брат отдал ее в приходскую школу, чтобы Орихиме научилась писать и читать, достойно изъясняться, покупал чистую хлопковую ткань и отдавал в мастерские, чтобы портнихи сшили ей несколько чистых платьев. Она до сих пор хранила эту одежду в небольшом черном сундуке под узкой и жесткой кроватью. Со временем кровавый кашель брата становился все непереносимее, и сухие хрипы разносились эхом по пустынным коридорам их старого дома, впитываясь в тонкие стены и разбитые деревянные половицы, а она содрогалась в темноте, не смея сомкнуть глаз, вслушиваясь в каждый натужный звук, вырывающийся из пронзенного болезнью горла. И темнота поглощала его страдания, а неровный огонь в камине впитывал жизнь. Работы на рудниках было больше с каждым месяцем, шахтеры уходили дальше и глубже, и порой брат покидал дом на многие недели, а за тяжелые работы в грязи и без пропитания платили несколькими медниками, на которые едва можно было бы прокормить одного человека. Девочка не раз находила платки, перепачканные загустевшей кровью под кроватью, отчего ткань напоминала древесный уголь, но упорно отстирывала их до сверкающей белизны, или до тех пор, пока дешевая материя не разрывалась в руках. Но со временем, брат перестал ходить, мышцы сковывало страшной болью и судорогой, и его горло разрывалось от криков. Его крики раскалывали на части, походили на вой раненого зверя, неспособного разбить оковы капкана, и он медленно умирал, страдая от жажды, от голода, но не мог проглотить и капли, осушая сухое горло. Страх перед болью, бесконечным и непрекращающимся физическим страданием был столь велик, что некогда сильный и молодой мужчина страшился сделать полный вдох, набирая кислорода в грудь, пропитанного гноем, вытекающим из набухших язв на его теле, марая светлый оттенок кожи в мертвенно-бледный тон. Орихиме продала все, что было в небольшом доме, оставшимся после смерти родителей, и со слезами отдавала нефритовые заколки торговцу в лавке драгоценностей, чтобы обменять украшения на несколько серебряных монет для платы лекарям и покупки дорогостоящих лекарств для облегчения болей. Достойные целители не спускались в нижнюю часть города, слишком высока была вероятность подхватить черную болезнь среди нищеты и грязных рабочих, но были и прогнившие алчностью и желанием наживы существа, утратившие человекоподобный образ. Велико было искушение, чтобы не забрать у нуждающегося последние остатки имущества, увидеть собственными глазами человеческий крах, отчаяние, поглощающее, как горячее пламя поедает плоть. И Орихиме поняла, что люди испытывали от унижения и горечи другого необычайное удовольствие, облегчение, которое успокаивало точно холодный бальзам, снимающий оттеки с кровавых шрамов.

Брат не умирал. И Орихиме в эгоистичности своей благодарила судьбу, что она сможет остаться с ним еще на один день, чувствовать жар его мокрых в гное и крови ладоней еще одну краткую секунду; проклинала жизнь за испытания, падшие на плечи ее доброго и ласкового брата, чье сознание и обрывочные воспоминания терялись в жадном бреду. И она плакала, долго изливая душевные печали, видя в глазах близкого человека сомнение, когда он не узнавал очертаний ее лица, с трудом выговаривая имя незнакомым голосом. Страшная сила удерживала его в жестоком и обреченном мире, сокрушенном человеческими войнами и болезнями, голодом и разрухой, презрением и ненавистью. И великие боги, восседающие на драгоценных небесных престолах, не облегчали их смертной участи, и ночами Орихиме проклинала каждого из тринадцати всеблагих властелинов, вкладывая в произнесенные слоги всю лютость жестокости сердца и праведного гнева души, отчетливо выговаривая священные имена, которых не произносили вслух даже священнослужители и храмовые жрицы, что склоняли головы перед белыми нефритовыми статуями. Людей пугала власть небесных блюстителей, бессмертная жизнь хранителей, которым поклонялись и воспевали молитвенные строфы, приносили кровавую жертву, и со страхами же думали о силах, что могли свергнуть небесный свод на землю.

В древних писаниях говорилось, что некогда их мир процветал, но люди изничтожили землю, осушили пресные воды, погубили плодородную почву и воздух стал чернее пепла и золы, и лунного затмения. И тогда прогневанные человеческим безрассудством и кровожадностью тринадцать богов ниспослали тысячелетнюю засуху, тысячелетнюю мерзлоту и опустили тысячелетнюю темноту на мир. В святых алмазных скрижалях, что прозрачнее воды и ветра говорилось, чтобы выжившие из рода людского неукоснительно исполняли заветы, и приносили кровавую жертву. И каждая девушка, вступившая в брачный возраст шестнадцати лет, прокалывала палец острым серебряным кинжалом, орошая рубиновой дланью крови орнаментные символы на полах храмового комплекса дворцов, чтобы боги услышали молитвы. Белокаменные шпили тянулись высоко к беспросветным небесам, скрываясь за свинцовыми облаками, а холодные высокие статуи богов в залах, чьи лики скрывали костяные маски, следили пустыми каменными глазницами за подступающими к руническим знакам девам.

\- Но есть еще один бог, самый могущественный и страшный из всех. Имя его не произносят, не мыслят о всевластии его под покровом черноты, - шептала скрипучим и тихим голосом знахарка, раскладывающая на мокрой ткани сушеные травы, чтобы приготовить отвар для старшего брата. И Орихиме до сих пор помнила ее темный образ, скрюченное и изнуренное старостью и болезнями тело, подрагивающие костлявые руки, обрамленные дряхлой кожей, из-под которой выступали темно-синие полосы искривленных вен.

\- Ибо его ненависть к людям велика, и могущество обличает силу всех белых судий, воцарившихся в небесной обители. Его величие наступает, когда ночь приходит во владение, сменяя день. Это его прислужники каждую ночь забирают человеческие жизни, и проливают кровь, ошпаривая горячностью жизни промерзлый воздух; это его слова привносят болезни и боль, его желания губят урожаи и продлевают сезон дождей, жестокой зимы. Он воплощение смерти и черноты, всего пагубного и злого в мире; погибель всего живого и бич земных рабов. Темный бог, которому почести отдают лишь проклятые и изгнанные души. И тот, кто склонится перед его алтарем, залитым кровью и слезами невинных душ, будет страдать в горящем пламени вечность. Владыка не прощенных, чей шепот облачается в тени, а взгляд кроется в омуте агатовых рек, протекающих в глубоких оврагах дремучих лесов. Всемогущий бог смерти.

\- Бог смерти? – спокойно переспросила Орихиме, вглядываясь пустым взором в пламень, вслушиваясь в завораживающий тишину и треск поленьев. Аметистовые искры вздымались в камине, и тонкие ухоженные брови темной махагони, украсили золотисто-медовые ленты обжигающего огня.

\- Да, - ответила старая женщина, сгорбившись под темной мантией, и бледное лицо сокрыла тень, изуродовав черты, резче очертив острые скулы, обезобразив обескровленные губы, но блеск ее хищных воспаленных глаз напоминал резь узких зрачков оголодавшего зверья. Такой острый взор бросает хищник, оскаливаясь перед застывшей в ожидании смерти, жертвы. И сумрачные тени взвивались на покрытых паутиной тонких трещинами стенах, вздымая мрак к ее медно-винным локонам, спадающим до самой поясницы, мерцающим златом восхода под темной краской. Совсем скоро ей вновь придется прятать свой истинный цвет волос под густой и липкой темной краской, а под неровно обстриженными ногтями останется плотный и не стирающийся слой химического вещества, а острый запах масел, листьев тиса и можжевельника будет преследовать. Столь необычный оттенок огненно-рыжих волос мог навлечь несчастье, так поговаривали среди людей пожилого возраста, и другие поколения слушали их речи, впитывая и передавая лживую истину. И многие жители выбивали стекла окон крупными камнями, обвиняя ее, как нечестивую. Людей страшило неведомое, и не за что винить их за творения, о которых не ведают их закрытые сердца. И порой Орихиме винила себя за свое существование, думая о том, что если бы ее не было на свете, то брату не пришлось бы так изнурять себя на рудниках, как и не пришлось бы выносить нелестные нападки от окружающих. Она всегда чувствовала на себе неприятные взгляды, пронзающие лучше самого острого опаленного в кузнице стального клинка на наковальне.

\- Изгнанный и отвергнутый владыка, чье великое царство таится в самой глубине ночи, в тени и шепотах ночных бурь, проносящихся над опустошенными землями и занесенными непроходимыми снегами горными перевалами. Его владения шире и богаче тринадцати богов. И смерть подчиняется его велению. Орихиме молчала, разглядывая собственное отражение в медном кувшине, как блеск красного огня обжигает карминово-карие глаза, янтарными бусинами сползает по длинным ресницам, и медленно проводила кончиками пальцев по краю блюда с водой, перемешанной с кровью и гноем, вытекающим полными ручьями из тела брата. И она уже не различала смрад, но ей чудилось, что стены залиты серебристо-зеленым гноем. Его тело гнило, а он продолжал жить. Его горло кровоточило, а он продолжал дышать. Его глаза плакали черной кровью мертвого создания, а он открывал глаза, что перестали видеть ее лицо. Руки девушки были холодными, а бледное осунувшееся лицо обрело сходство с каменным изваянием, настолько неподвижны и безжизненные были ее красивые и утонченные черты.

\- Исполняет ли он прошения тех, кто приходит к нему во служение, кто склоняется перед ним, отринув праведную веру? – едва слышно прошептала девочка, и она стиснула края посуды до того сильно, что прорезала свои ладони, и рябиновые струи ее крови опали в грязную воду, где плескалась кровь ее брата. Старуха бросила свой больной и обожженный краснотою взор на светлое дитя, и, смеясь кровожадно и зло, что даже темнота отвергла ее глас, а пламя встрепенулось, взвиваясь рубиновыми языками.

\- О да, дитя, он щедр к своим почитателям! – задыхаясь от ядовитого смеха, гавкая, как пес и одичалый волк, говорила женщина, и черный, как смог плащ, укрывающий ее безобразное лицо, слился с плотными тенями. И огонь шумел за пределами камня и кованных кружевных решеток, и маленькой девочке чудилось, что ветер снаружи замолк, и все время мира остановило свой нескончаемый ход, словно нечто заглядывает сквозь узорчатые сапфировым инеем окна и льняные серые шторы, и неотрывно вглядывается в ее тонкий силуэт, следя за каждым движением.

\- Он одаряет своих благодетелей, снисходит милостью до темных молитв, исполненных отвращения к жизни. И если твое желание полно гнева к жизни, он услышит тебя, он увидит тебя в зеркалах своих черных озер, он прикоснется своими ладонями сквозь водную гладь к твоему лицу, принимая как родное и любимое дитя. Он полюбит тебя, как не одно смертное сердце не способно любить, ибо преданность чужда человеческому разуму, а его темное сердце примет и высечет твой образ, как клеймо. Он сотрет все грани, разделяющие миры смертных и бессмертных, разрушит все возведенные светлыми богами стены, и падут армии вечных перед его ногами и венценосными черными флагами во исполнение твоей воли, что станет для него клятвою. Он исполнит твое желание, если черно оно, как его ненависть к роду человеческому.

Орихиме подняла стопку чистых полотенец, которые стирала в ледяной реке, вспоминая, что намеренно сдирала кожу до крови с пальцев, чтобы раны жгли и согревали, пока она очищает въевшиеся пятна мокроты и красной рвоты, как клацают зубы и сбивается отрывистое дыхание от пронизывающего до костей холода, и как сковывает дрожью колени, сводит каждый позвонок от длительных и глубоких наклонов вниз к темно-синей воде, расходящейся серебристой рябью. Белые боги, к высоким статуям которых подносили горячие чаши риса, добротно поливая душистыми сладкими специями, срезали белоснежные хризантемы и гортензии, и каждый год проливали перед алтарем тысячи невинных душ кровь, не услышали ее молитв, а она так устала. Она так бесконечно устала слышать по ночам мужской крик и измученный плач, полный мучений и отчаяния, не различая в нем человеческого звука; бессонницы и страдания любимого человека привносили в ее жизнь смертную пытку, от которой так хотелось умереть самой. Девочка посмотрела на горящее полымя, на остывшие черные угли, где слабо поблескивали янтарно-алые бусины, и решила, что ради самого дорого человека, она готова продать свою душу самому беспросветному мраку. Но она не видела, как губы женщины, что были белее савана, изрезанные молочными полосами шрамов, искривились в жестокой и опьяняющей улыбке.

Орихиме ничего не взяла с собой, когда ступила на запретный путь, лежащий через чащу черного леса, прилагающего к восточной части старого города. Одинокое пламя переносного фонаря не спасет от хищников, обитающих в тех смугло-дымчатых долинах; белые волки, чей вой эхом разносился по ветряным раскатам. Она ушла далеко за пределы каменоломен и карьером, где добывали щебень, и слишком скоротечно опустилась темнота. Торговцы и путники, дальние странники не решались проходить через эти дороги, ибо туманы высасывали душу, а корни деревьев хмелели от пролитой и пропитавшей почву человеческой крови. О землях этих слагали страшные вещи, сам воздух был отравлен в северных окраинах, где буйствовали мятежные бури, и свирепые морозы овевали тонкие сучья черных высоких осин и дубов, и за каждым шорохом слышалось дыхание смерти. Здесь обитали пустые чудовища с бесформенными и громадными телами, сочащимися сумраком, паленой землей, и пасти их скрывали маски из людских костей, на которых застывали буро-красные полосы иссохшей крови. Поговаривали, что в дебрях лесов с деревьями, чьи стволы были чернее горящих торфяников, произрастающих в болотах, высились дворцовые стены, и великолепные готические барельефы украшали стены, каменные скульптуры усыпали массивные стены из лунного камня, на которых были вырезаны человеческие лица, обезображенные мучениями, страданиями. И высокие шпили из черного оникса поднимались высоко, скрываясь за темнеющим сводом небес, сливаясь с полночным светом.

Было холодно и темно, но страх перед вечным сумраком покинул ее еще тогда, когда в предрассветные часы девочка покинула порог своего дома, укрывая темной шалью волосы, закутывая в льняной шарф лицо. Снег, летящий в лицо, застывал на длинных и пушистых ресницах, таял на горящих и влажных щеках, и от пронзительного мороза, было столь трудно дышать, воздух прокалывал кожу, вонзался невидимыми лезвиями в легкие. Когда она ступила на расчищенную от снега тропу из ровного черного мрамора, на котором вырисовывались ледяные серебряные орнаменты, сияющие жемчужным блеском, она перестала чувствовать разящий холод, а голод, терзающий желудок, отступил прочь, даже усталость прошла. Но Орихиме слышала, как ступают за ней дикое зверье, как оскаливаются волки со шкурой, что белее горного снега и девственно-молочных лепестков жасмина, как стекает с заостренных резцов кровавые струи. В лесу не было слышно завывания ветра, но воздух был чистым и свежим, как если бы сюда не добиралась тяжелая взвесь смога и черной пыли, поднимающийся от каменоломен.

\- Пришла, - раздавался соблазнительный шепот, и скользящий эхом меж сплетенных в сложную сеть дегтевых ветвей смех. Иней орнаментными зачарованными виражами на темно-аспидной коре сверкал небесно-голубым сапфиром и кобальтом, и кристальный лед драгоценной алмазной струей покрывал застывшие алые волчьи ягоды. Горсти красных бусин белладонны хватит, чтобы лишить жизни, а высокие, прямые и ветвистые стебли густого и толстого темно-фиолетового и изумрудного оттенков, которой можно было различить сквозь плотную и окаймляющую пространство тьму.

\- Избранная небом наконец-то пришла к нам… Освободительница…

В густой чаще под опаловым светом лилово-светлого полнолуния, стояли высокие статуи чудовищных существ, напоминающих горгулий с остроконечными клыками и агатовыми когтями из сказаний, которые рассказывали толкователи на улицах, пугая детей. И за мускулистыми черными спинами распахивались крылья из острых зубцов и шипов, и тела обвевали лозы роз. В мощных лапах они удерживали факелы, и в блюдах из чистого красного золота, запылал огонь, ослепивший своим светом, отчего девочка прикрыла ладонями глаза и отпрянула назад, заглатывая воздух, наполнившийся сладостью ирисов и белых лепестков яблонь. Орихиме невольно остановилась, всматриваясь в удивительные расцветшие бутоны красных роз. Красивый оттенок, такие яркие цвета были редкостью в ее мире серости и черноты, а здесь в объятиях зимы и ласковой, успокаивающей темноты, цвели настоящие розы в час злой зимы. Красный и золотой – оттенки богатства и достояния древних родов, которыми часто декорировали гербы дворянских благородных фамилий, но рожденным в нижнем городе воспрещалось под страхом смерти, выплетать узоры таких редких и дорогих цветов. Но правда была и в том, что люди боялись привлечь к себе жестокий и беспощадный дух смерти, и потому ее волосы восходящего рассвета тоже были проклятием. И она не раз ощущала это чувство, непостижимое желание убийство, направленные взгляды, горящие странным красноватым блеском, ее медно-карие глаза так жаждали выколоть жители этого проклятого города.

\- Сюда…, - шептали и молили взывающие голоса, призывали сизо-прозрачные призрачные тени, и по угольно-черным зарослям и дубравам, скрытым смогом, разносился счастливый и безумный смех, полный одержимого восторга. Орихиме устала, и едва могла чувствовать кончики стоптанных ног и разбитых пальцев, и от сочащейся хлипкой, засохшей крови, невыносимо зудела и болела кожа. За весь день она не сделали ни одного глотка воды, в молениях перед божеством, следует принести жертву, чтобы небесный владыка или же властелин ночи, смог услышать ее прошения, а когда она ела хлеб, она и вовсе позабыла. Слишком много волнений и страхов пали на ее плечи, и когда думаешь лишь о том, как достать свежей воды для обтираний гниющей плоти или отыскать достаточно денег для целительных отваров, что могли хотя бы на недолгие часы снять боль, о пище и благости поступков начинаешь забывать, а голод проходит. Но одежда была велика, и весела на ней точно полотна ткани на старых деревянных вешалках, кости некрасиво выпирали, и она совсем не походила на детей ее возраста, живущих в соседних кварталах, выглядела гораздо старше своих лет, а кожа была такой бледной, как у мертвеца. Каблуки ботинок стерлись, а материя плаща вымокла до нитки, и она слабо подрагивала, упрямо ступая к лесу, о котором боялись мыслить, говорить. Но она была безрассудной и слишком любила дорого человека, и ради этого, Орихиме готова была и продать свою душу, и отдать свое тело, и последнюю каплю крови, сотворить ужасное с другими людьми, лишь бы кошмар ее старшего брата завершился, и он смог проснуться в ином мире, более добром и прекрасном, полном ярких цветов, а еще там должно быть много тепла и медовые реки, и поля, усыпанные золотой пшеницей.

Звук ее нерасторопного шага отдавался резонансом в воздухе, пересекающимся с треском буро-красного огня, горящего в широких блюдах пламенника, и полы были покрыты детальными фресками старинной войны. Она различила знакомые маски тринадцати всевышних богов, склоняющихся перед мечом бога тьмы и смерти, и разрушенные дворцы, и увядающие розы.

Орихиме остановилась перед высокими каменными алтарными вратами из цельного черного гранита с золотыми растительными гравюрами и крупными рубиновыми камнями. Удивительно, что такие богатства можно было найти в темной и непроглядной глуши леса, за один крохотный аметистовый камень, она могла бы купить себе огромный особняк в верхней части города, нанять слуг и приобрести земли, и прожить в безбедности до конца своих дней, но все сокровища находились в целости. Воры и разбойники не посмеют и не помыслят ступить в запретную обитель, в земли, плодоносящие зло и погибель. Девочка неспешно опустила на плечи капюшон и оглянулась назад, вглядываясь в глубинную мглу, в которой блуждали серебряные волки. Они могут ее разорвать, вонзиться острейшими клыками, выдирая горло, но пришедший в саму ночь, не убоится смерти, а будет лишь готов к ней.

\- Кто ты? – раздался тихий и глубокий голос в полночной тьме, и девочка вздрогнула, осматриваясь по сторонам, поспешно поднимая грязные и мокрые юбки, испачкавшиеся в черном снегу и влажной земле. Ее пальцы подрагивали, и она судорожно вбирала в грудь воздух, всматриваясь широко раскрытыми глазами в ночную чернь, но с трудом могла разглядеть собственные руки. И только каменные врата, устремляющиеся высоко в небо, и огонь являлись ясным и отчетливым видением. Ее губы растрескались и кровоточили, и она осторожно облизала горячим языком пламенеющие и саднящие ранки, пытаясь успокоиться в ощущении острой и мгновенной боли. Но как бы долго она не смотрела в темноту, никто не появлялся перед ее чистым и невинным взором.

Она тяжело сглотнула кислый ком, подступивший к горлу, поднимаясь по гладким ступеням к каменному плацу, на котором стояли золотые чаши, залитые до краев чистым маслом и благовониями, и в вязкой жидкости плавали лепестки красного ликориса и белладонны. Сюда действительно приходили для поклонения и принесения жертвы, но не кровавой. Полы плаца были начищены до сияющего блеска, и она могла даже увидеть в блестящем камне собственное отражение. Должно быть, у темного бога были верные почитатели, жасминовое масло было свежим, и считалось одним из самых дорогостоящих. Небольшой флакончик стоил целое состояние, и его чаще использовали в домах семейств, приближенных к императорской фамилии. Рядом с чашами стояли алмазные фужеры, хрустальный графин, наполненный светлой жидкостью и высокие бокалы из редкого черного рубина. Орихиме подожгла слабыми и трепещущими руками никем не использованный фитиль, зажигая свою свечу, и кадило, и осторожно опустилась на колени, припадая лбом к теплому и согревающему камню, и прикрыла глаза, расслабляясь, позволяя себе насладиться спокойствием.

\- Молю тебя, услышать мое прошение, - шептала она, и с ресниц ее стекала разгоряченная слеза, обжигающая скулу и губы, когда она подняла свой взор на тени, играющие на картинах, вырезанных на ониксовом камне.

\- Моего брата поразила страшная и неизлечимая болезнь. Он не может пить и есть, а тело его покрыто ужасными гнойными ранами, кровавыми шрамами устлано и изуродовано его тело, и он страдает от боли, и уже не может кричать. Его горло начинает кровоточить от одного дыхания, и каждый день для него страшная пытка. Лекари говорили, что большинство людей умирает за несколько дней от серебряной чумы, но мой брат слишком сильный и упрямый человек. Где-то в глубине его сознания, он все еще боится оставить меня одну, - вымолвила девочка, и на ее сложенные руки пала горячая слеза.

\- Но его болезнь длится уже семь долгих месяцев, - вскричала она, смотря, как шевелятся под звуки ее рыданий тени, как искривляется кружевная дымка, восстающая от пламени свечи, и как по речному жемчугу по краям золотых блюд стекает лунный свет. - И он не уходит из жизни, а продолжает неустанно страдать, будто раскаиваясь за то, что уходит, пытаясь болью оправдать свой скорый уход.

Ее белые и сухие губы дрогнули, и Орихиме зажмурилась, прижимая ладони к груди, в месте, где отчаянно билось сердце.

\- Я больше не могу видеть его мучений, - хрипло прошептала она, терзаемая слезами, которые столь долго сдерживала внутри себя, - я слабая, и я хочу забрать его боль прочь и страдать от той же кипящей агонии, что сжигает его плоть. Молю тебя, о тот, кто повелевает смертью и чернотою ночи, забери его жизнь, пусть смерть успокоит его боль. Я желаю, чтобы он смог наконец-то обрести покой…

Пламя свечи неровно колебалось, но темнота оставалась безмолвна, хотя она ощущала, как мрак смотрит на нее, словно бездна, окружающая ее тело со всех сторон, могла быть живым созданием.

\- У меня ничего нет, - сказала она, склоняя голову, и смотря на свои хрупкие пальцы, на которые упала чернильная лента крашеных волос, - но ты можешь забрать мою жизнь, если того желаешь и страждешь. Я готова расстаться со всем, чем попросишь, лишь бы ты забрал его мучения. Моя собственная жизнь мне не дорога, или же если хочешь увидеть мои страдания, я готова к вечным мукам. Только исполни мое прошение, молю тебя, - с губ ее сорвался вздох, исполненный неимоверного изнеможения, когда она съежилась и зажмурила глаза, словно приготовившись к смерти. Но проходили долгие и томительные минуты, а ничего не происходило, и она все так же продолжала слушать игру пламени, согреваясь от исходящего от темного камня тепла. Ее одежда полностью высохла и была чистой, как если бы ее только что выстирали в душистой цветочной воде, от материи исходил слабый аромат ветра и солнца.

\- А тебе не страшно склоняться перед алтарем черных душ? Это место проклято, как и воздух, которым ты дышишь, – произнес глубокий мужской голос, и Орихиме услышала ленивую, но уверенную поступь позади себя, и, не смея оборачиваться, она стиснула крепче кулаки, отчего кости в руках, готовы были прорвать кожу. По лестнице поднимался высокий и красивый мужчина, с сильными и широкими плечами, и она видела, как хорошо он сложен, как обтекают предплечья мышцы, обтянутые богатой черной тканью, расшитой золотыми фениксами. Его кожа была светлого бронзового отлива, а глаза глубокого каштанового оттенка, но когда в глубину его очей проникал свет огня, то они обращались в медь и темную яшму. Часть лица мужчины была сокрыта уродливой и пугающей костяной маской, по которой растекались золотом изразцы и орнаменты, но маска, словно была неотделимой частью человека, и глазница была черной и пустой, как темнота, опадающая на их головы.

\- Что такая маленькая девочка делает в чащобе, полной созданий мрака, и для чего поклоняется падшему божеству? Разве тебе никогда не говорили, что это за место, и что скрывается за вратами, перед которыми ты опускаешься на колени, клянясь своей кровью? Лучше поспеши отсюда прочь и возвращайся в дом, из которого пришла, пока тьма не запомнила и не вобрала в себя твои искаженные ложью слова, - говорил человек, сцепляя за спину сильные руки, и на пальцах его поблескивали золотые персты, украшенные крупными драгоценными камнями.

\- Я не лгала, но мне ведомо о тех, кто поклоняется богу смерти и какие поступки вершат его последователи, - тихо прошептала она, смотря на мужчину, что неотрывно наблюдал за ее неловкими попытками подняться с колен, но ноги совершенно не слушались, противились воли. И Орихиме так и осталась сидеть на черных плитах, жмурясь от потаенного удовольствия, растекающегося по мышцам тепла. Золотые глаза мужчины опасно сузились, и на чернильные полы ступили дикие псы и алчущие крови волки, вонзаясь бриллиантовыми когтями в полы, и в воздухе раздавалось грозное рычание.

\- Ты не желаешь кому-то смерти, а просишь об освобождении, - сказал мужчина, поднимая руку к гравюрам, изображенным на темных вратах, и золотые когти на кончиках его изящных и длинных пальцев прорезали и оставляли седые следы на каменных дверях. - Ты чистая душа, готовая отдать все ради исполнения своего желания. Что бы ты могла предложить богу царства тьмы? У тебя нет богатств, чтобы выстроить для него храм, где бы ему смогли приносить молитвы, как и нет истинного желания убийства. Ты не сможешь убить кого-то ради владыки не прощенных душ, для этого нужна сила и жажда чужой крови, ты слаба.

\- Я не смогу убить кого-то, но я готова расстаться со своей жизнью, если это поможет моему брату.

\- Такое отчаянное желание, - задумчиво произнес мужчина, и Орихиме залюбовалась сиянием золотых украшений с тонкими узорами, вплетенных в его короткие медно-золотые волосы, приобретающие оттенок кармина и коралла в иллюзорной игре огнива.

\- Почему бы тебе просто не подождать естественной кончины своего брата, возможно, что смерть совсем скоро настигнет его, как и говорят людские целители. К чему забывать о себе и отдавать свою жизнь? Ты просишь о смерти и готова ради этого отдать свою жизнь? Для чего такое безрассудство? Обещать себя самому темному и страшному созданию на всем белом свете столь неразумно и опрометчиво, - со смешком в голосе произнес человек, клацая золотыми когтями, и рассматривая высеченные древние руны на красном благородном металле, украшенными тончайшими золотыми цепочками.

\- Я люблю своего брата, и не прошу об исцелении, а лишь о спокойной смерти, чтобы его страдания прекратились. Вы не понимаете, потому что никогда не любили живого существа, если задаете такой вопрос, - жестко и ровно произнесла она, без страха поднимая свои глаза на мужчину, что следил за ней со странным и таинственным взглядом. Но смотря в его темные глаза, в которых плескалось злато, она думала о малиновом закате, и янтаре, блуждающем на морских волнах, замирающем на белесой пене. Она не чувствовала от человека злобы, которую чувствовала от тех, кто окружал ее и смотрел с презрением и нескрываемым отвращением, словно по ее телу ползали трупные черви. Мужчина же смотрел на нее тепло, в его взоре купалась забытая ласка, хотя лицо оставалось холодным и бесстрастным, как холодный мрамор. То было лицо самого красивого мужчины, которого она когда-либо могла увидеть в своей жизни, никогда она прежде не думала, что мужчина может быть настолько прекрасен. И каждый глоток теплого воздуха ошпаривал горло, как кипяток, потому что она думала о том, что даже в забвении смерти не сможет забыть его изысканных черт. Неожиданно уста мужчины исказила жестокая и властная улыбка, обнажились белоснежные ровные зубы, но, то было не выражение радости или счастья, а невероятного торжества.

\- Верно, милое дитя. Я никогда не любил, а потому я заперт в этой тьме. Таково мое наказание, - говорил человек, подступая к ней, и положил ладони на прямоугольный пьедестал из черного агата, где выстроились хрустальные графины.

\- Если ты действительно готова отдать себя, то испей из графина, - сказал мужчина, приближая к ней свое лицо, и она услышала в воздухе запах розы и розмарина, сандалового дерева, легкий аромат мускуса. Его лицо было настолько близко, что она могла ощутить на своих разодранных губах его нежное дыхание.

\- И бог смерти услышит твою просьбу, его сердце станет твоим сердцем, ваша кровь станет единой. Он будет частью плоти твоей, - он опустил взгляд на ее дрожащие руки, и его ухоженные брови темного золота изогнулись, и он тихо рассмеялся в темноте. – Если конечно у тебя хватит силы духа окунуть себя во тьму. Ты будешь пить мрак и кровь людскую, и кровь пустых демонов, что обитают в этой забытой светом чаще, и людские слезы, ощутишь горечь потери и раскаяния, и возможно сгоришь, если темное божество отринет и не примет тебя, как равную себе. Твое сердце разорвется, и медленно будешь умирать от горячего яда, обжигающего твои вены. Будешь жить, и чувствовать боль, как и хотела.

Но Орихиме не дрогнула, не отпрянула от его жестоких слов, а потянулась за хрустальным графином с прозрачной водой, и уверенно взяла в руки рубиновый бокал, и только наклонился носик графина, как в воздухе вода обратилась в красное вино, или, то была настоящая кровь. Мужчина следил за ней с легкой улыбкой на губах, уголки губ слегка приподнимались, когда бокал заполнился до краев, и в темной жидкости отразилась лавандово-нефритовая луна. Он наблюдал и получал удовольствие, причины которого она не могла объяснить или понять, но когда она поднесла к губам края кубка, его глаза засияли восхвалением, его подбородок приподнялся, а плечи распрямились. И он с облегчением выдохнул, делая неровный шаг назад, словно ноги не держали его от испытываемого и внезапно нагрянувшего счастья, когда Орихиме наклонила холодный бокал, делая большой глоток. Но напиток был вовсе не таким, каким описывал его человек. Она будто пила рябиновый сок, смешанный с горячим медом и дикой вишней, и жидкость приятно обжигала небо, согревала и утоляла голод, и усталость исчезала с каждым новым глотком, боль в ноющих мышцах растворялась. Она пила воздух и воду горной реки, солнечный свет и лунную нежность, пробовала на вкус стылые облака, и дождевые капли, стелющиеся на бутоны белоснежно-голубой гортензии. Она слизнула языком с губ последнюю каплю нектара цвета красной смородины, удерживая в руках бокал и переворачивая его из стороны в сторону, а затем осторожно поставила на каменную столешницу, и только потом посмела поднять глаза на мужчину. Теперь его взор был другим, человек внимательно осмотрел ее с ног до головы, останавливая заинтересованный взгляд на горящих ссадинах на белесых щеках и кровавых подтеках на подбородке, на неухоженных пальцах, исполосованных тонкими нитями шрамов. В сравнении с его совершенной красотой, она была ничтожным существом, и стыд окрасил ее щеки.

\- Теперь ты принесла клятву, и ты не сможешь от нее отречься никогда. Ты связана нерушимыми и священными узами с владыкой, как и он теперь предан тебе без остатка. И твое желание будет исполнено, - говорил человек, медленно обходя стол, и не отворачивая ни на кратких миг своего пристального взгляда от девичьего лица.

Орихиме подняла глаза на мужчину:

\- Правда?

Мужчина подступил так близко, что девочке приходилось высоко поднимать голову, чтобы видеть его лицо. С такого расстояния, чудовищная кремовая маска выглядела еще более пугающей и безобразной. Почему этот человек носил нечто подобное, отвращая свою красоту с черной нежитью? Но ее мысли прервались, когда золотой острый коготь уперся в подбородок, а затем лезвие сползало к горлу, не оставляя на коже шрама. Холодное прикосновение было легче птичьего пера, нежнее воздуха и поцелуя солнца, ибо касание было таким же пламенным, и ее губы подрагивали, когда она прикрыла глаза. Тело было натянуто, как струна, она хорошо запомнила, как слабое прикосновение когтей оставило прорезанные ленты на темном камне.

\- Ты не должна больше произносить подобных слов,- шептал мужчина, произнося свои слова в ее губы, и лицо девочки обдало жаром его дыхания, словно ресницы обтекало жидкое пламя. – Твои речи оскверняют связь, что ты создала. Бог смерти теперь тоже принадлежит тебе, он принял тебя и твою жертву. Твоя жизнь, плоть и кровь, сердце и душа, и даже любовь, за которую ты так цепляешься, принадлежат одному ему. Ты не смеешь разделять любовь со смертным мужем, как и разделить с ним ложе. Твое тело может лишь быть окутано шелковыми простынями, сотканными из мрака, и это клыки и когти падшего бога будут пронзать твою грудь, рвать губы, и упиваться твоими соками, смертный никогда не коснется тебя, Или же его настигнет кара страшнее смерти, - закончил мужчина, отступая, и восходя обратно по широким ступеням, и темные полы его расшитого золотом кафтана поднимались во всполохах арабесковых теней.

\- Сегодня ты возвратишься в свой мир, - говорил человек, так и не обернувшись к дрожащей девушке, чьи руки все еще прикасались к горлу. – При первых лучах рассветного солнца, на оконных рамах твоего дома произрастут белые розы, и когда бутоны полностью расцветут, твой брат умрет, и договор со стороны черного властелина будет полностью исполнен.

\- Благодарю…, - прошептала она, закрывая ладонями рот, и стараясь сдержать слезы облегчения внутри себя, но ей было так трудно просто стоять на ногах, что всхлипы безудержно вырывались из груди.

\- Однако ты же будешь нести свой обет и верность даже после своей погибели, если умрешь до назначенного срока, - заметил мужчина, и огонь в каменных факелах взметнулся ввысь, взрываясь багровыми искрами. Орихиме несмело посмотрела на человека, чье лицо было сокрыто мглой, и сизо-серебристые призраки кружились в темных небесах.

\- Назначенный срок? – нерешительно переспросила она, не понимая его слов.

\- Когда девушкам исполняется шестнадцать, в мире смертных происходит особый обряд. Женщины пронзают свою плоть иглой и пускают кровь на священные символы, благословляя небесных хранителей за их милость и праведность, моля о благословении земли и щедрого урожая, и ты тоже будешь так поступать. Если боги принимают кровавую жертву, то они вольны выйти замуж за смертного мужа.

Ее темные брови сошлись на переносице, когда она тихо прошептала:

\- Я не понимаю…Я буду жить?

\- Да, ты будешь жить, и приносить почести тринадцати белым богам, но когда тебе исполнится двадцать один год, и если ты останешься чистой и верной тьме, и полной луне, и смерти, то за тобой прибудут верные слуги нечестивого князя.

\- Что со мной будет?

Его ресницы дрогнули, и тихая улыбка накрыла его полные губы.

\- Ты узнаешь со временем. Протяни руку, - приказал мужчина, и Орихиме подчинилась его ласковому голосу, казалось, что даже у его голоса есть необычный аромат, она улавливала слабую нотку ванили. Она опустила взгляд на раскрытые ладони, на которых лежали тяжелые золотые монеты, сверкая и переливаясь в свете так, словно их только что отлили.

\- На главной площади верхней части города, есть три толковательницы, что предсказывают судьбу и отвечают на все вопросы. Ты отдашь каждой из сестер по монете, и они отведут тебя в безопасное место, докуда не смогут добраться те, кто желает противиться власти темного владыки.

\- Почему я должна к ним идти? – непонимающим тоном поинтересовалась она. И в тот же миг, ее грудь пронзила боль, обжегшая до самых костей, выплавляющая на венах нестираемые символы, и она знала, что даже, когда тело ее станет прахом, черные руны, выжигающиеся на коже, останутся гореть огнем в песках. Чистым и белым пламенем вырисовывались растительные лозы и черные орнаменты, впиваясь вечным клеймом в плоть. Она задыхалась от боли, прижимая похолодевшие руки к груди, тело бил страшный озноб и ее тошнило, но девочка упорно стояла на ногах, будто пытаясь доказать, что сможет справиться с любой болью. И хотя крик ее заполнял тишину, мгла будто успокаивала, лаская дуновением ветра горящую кожу, стирая слезы с зарумянившихся влажных щек, укрывая в нежности.

\- Больно, - задыхаясь в агонии, сковывающей стеклянной остротой горло, всхлипывала девочка, и ноги ее подкосились. Она готова была рухнуть на каменные плиты, внутренне сжавшись от ожидаемой новой боли, но ее подхватили сильные руки мужчины, принимая в заботливые и ласковые объятия. Руки его были теплыми и успокаивающими, словно своим прикосновением он хотел забрать от нее все испытываемые мучения, он что-то шептал нежным и глубоким голосом, растекающимся музыкой в сознании. Она словно провалилась в забытье, упав на мягкие перины. Она чувствовала теплоту его пальцев и большой ладони в своих грязных и спутанных волосах, которые превращались из темного оттенка в золотисто-медные локоны. Прижатая к его груди, она все еще содрогалась всем телом, слыша, как смрадное дыхание диких волков, и массивные тела диких собак, обтекающих их фигуры.

\- Когда придет время, вся твоя боль и отчаяние исчезнут, а тех же, кто станет причиной твоих страданий, будет ожидать кара вечных мук, - говорил мужчина, когда ее глаза слипались, а сознание расплывалось в желании сна, темнота и свет красного огня мерк, увядал запах мокрой розы и дождя, пронизывающего тонкие столбики солнечного света. Она чувствовала на своих щеках холод золотых лезвий, остроту когтей, и влажное прикосновение теплых губ к челу. Ее окутывало в бархат нежной тьмы и предрассветных туманов, стелющихся над спокойной гладью холодных озер.

\- Храни свою клятву, ибо желание твое исполнится. Храни верное слово своему обещанию, - шептал мужчина, и он припал губами к ее волосам, и Орихиме провалилась в бездну, но в тайне грезила напоследок еще раз увидеть красивое лицо призрака, представшего перед ней. Человек, чей прекрасный образ залит чернотою, но его руки были теплыми, и сердце билось в его груди. В своих сновидениях, полных мрака, она видела расцветающие бутоны роз на водной темно-бирюзовой глади, великолепные дворцы из белого мрамора и лазурита, человека, скованного в лозах стальных терний, пьющих его кровь, и лепестки роз алели, испивая его жизнь. Когда девочка забылась в темном забвении, мужчина осторожно опустился на колени, удерживая в своих объятиях свою величайшую драгоценность. Ладони его обвели ее исхудалое и бледное лицо, не прикасаясь к коже, и он впитывал в свое сознание нежный образ ее красоты. Его ресницы дрожали от вихрей кружевного смога, стекающего с плеч шелковистой чернильной мантии. Когда белоснежные волки обступили его со всех сторон, и полная лилово-аконитовая луна взошла в небесах, пробиваясь сквозь черный занавес туманов, освещая гущу леса, мужчина любовался слабым дыханием, срывающимся с пухлых губ, и глубоким сном девочки, что когда-нибудь будет принадлежать ему одному, и тихо прошептал:

\- У нас есть время подготовить все для восхождения на престол новой сумеречной госпожи. Его ладонь легла на теплую щеку, словно человек жаждал вдохнуть в себя, окутывающее ее тепло. И дыхание зверя овеяло ее, когда золото лезвий его когтей проводили по длинным трепещущим медно-золотым кончикам ресниц.

\- И когда придет время, ты станешь моей навсегда, - лепетал человек в полураскрытые губы. И тьма была свидетельницей их обоюдной клятвы.

Орихиме проснулась не в своем доме. Это была чистая и просторная светлая комната, таких молочных тонов, и нежно-бежевых красок она не видела прежде никогда. Ставни окон были распахнуты, и прозрачные занавесы органди взвевались до потолка под натиском утреннего бриза. Рассвет еще только занимался, опадая на деревянный подоконник. Девочка опустила взор на свои открытые ключицы и белоснежную шелковую сорочку. Материя, скользившая по коже, приятно холодила горящую плоть, и тяжело сглотнув, Орихиме медленно припустила края переливающейся, как лунный свет, ткани у плеч. Ее глазам открылись черные цветочные орнаменты с детальными узорами листьев и бутонов, кинжальных концов шипов, и над лепестками множества весенних цветов, преобладали розы, пестрым рисунком черноты спускаясь от плеч к груди. Великолепная роза расцветала у самого сердца, словно оживая от каждого стука ее сердца. Девочка осторожно опустила босые ноги на холодные деревянные половицы, вдыхая в себя свежий и приятный утренний воздух, в нежном дуновении ветра пахло можжевельником и жасмином, солнечным теплом, которого не видел город больше года. Первые отблески жемчужной охры восхода коснулись деревянной рамы, сквозь которую проступали ростки, и стебли кружевом лоз оплетали подоконник, произрастая в древесине, горячность золотого жара опускалась на ухоженные черепичные крыши домов, на чистые и узкие каменные улочки и мостовые. Совсем скоро город наполнится шумом множества повозок, темнотой гривы вороновых и гнедых жеребцов, запряженных в великолепные кареты, а воздух покроется дорожной пылью, сквозь плотную взвесь которой будет продираться алеющий диск полуденного солнца, откроется площадь ярмарки, куда съезжались богатые купцы и торговцы с других крупных городов. В выставочных белых залах женщины накроют каменные столы темной бархатной тканью, на которую будут выкладывать нефритовые гребни, золотые украшения для волос и одежды дворянских особ, покрытые россыпью драгоценных камней; откроются книжные лавки с высокими стеллажами, тянущимися до самого потолка, и кожаные переплеты будут украшать серебряное теснение и золото страниц.

Раздался слабый треск древесины, и темный изумруд стеблей пробился сквозь расползающиеся орехово-каштановые трещины, и на ее глазах из малахитового бутона распускались живые лепестки белой розы. Цветы оплетали оконную раму, перебираясь на стены, и окутывали высокие живописные потолки, и опадающие кремовые лепестки ниспадали молочным покровом на темно-серые брусчатки дорог. Приятный и сладкий аромат. Ее ресницы затрепетали, когда она пальцами прикоснулась к распустившемуся полному бутону, стремящемуся к ее рукам, губам и лицу, сладкий аромат окружал и дурманил разум. На ощупь лепестки были словно батист, мягкие и теплые цветы, испускающие свет, что призывала ночная мгла. Белый оттенок чистоты, невинности и смерти. Когда первая слеза скатилась с ее щек, раздирая жаром кожу, была полна скорби, последующая чувства глубокого одиночества, а все остальные презрения к себе. Алмазные капли застывали на снежных лепестках, цветы будто ловили и пили ее слезы, как росу. Она навлекла на себя черноту, и теперь будет корить себя в смерти своего единственного дорогого человека, и метка на ее теле, будет извечным напоминание бремени, легшего на плечи предательницы своего рода. Она отдалась самому страшному из небесных властелинов, самому могущественному, и теперь будет ждать, когда смерть явится за ней.

Орихиме пришла на белоснежную площадь в ранние часы светлого и солнечного дня. И она никак не могла утолить наслаждение от теплоты солнца, обволакивающего бледное лицо. Люди были одеты в чистые и дорогие одежды, от их кожи и волос не исходил омерзительно-солоноватый и потный запах, не застывал сальный блеск на висках, на запястьях женщин поблескивало золото и нефритовые персты на тонких и изящных пальцах. И впервые девочка увидела аллею фонтанов из белого мрамора, о которой слышала из рассказов торговцев, что привозили в нижнюю часть города мыло и старую одежду, вяленое мясо. И порой дыхание застывало в горле, когда она представляла себе искусные архитектурные сооружения домов из белого камня, ухоженные фасады, увитые яркими цветочными лозами. Начищенные дороги были покрыты водой, отражая яснеющий простор неба. Сюда не долетал пепел с шахт, смрад крови от стелющейся над домами людей чумы, вонь грязных канав, как в нижнем городе, и улицы были чистыми, словно лабиринты кварталов, только отстроили. И сестры-сказительницы действительно присутствовали среди людей, но оставались незрячими к их облику, но девочка видела, и татуированные символы на ее теле пришли в движение, как если бы змеиное гнездо зашевелилось, и кольцеобразные тела сжимались и переплетались меж собой в склизкой темноте. Женщины были стары и слепы, и были прекрасны, когда на лица их падал солнечный свет. Кожа разглаживалась от рассекающих лики глубоких морщин, обретая нежно-персиковый отлив, а длинные седые волосы обращались в струю чистого злата, и перед ней представали молодые и утонченные в своей ослепительной красоте девушки. И лишь когда она достала из кожаного темного мешочка золотые и блестящие монеты, настолько крупные, что не помещались на ладони, глаза женщин, как нефритовые камни, заблестели, переливаясь тысячью камней.

\- Тебя клеймил величайший из богов, что выше тех, кто восседает на нефритовых престолах, - шептали они, склоняясь перед ней, опадая на мокрые камни, и припадая губами к ее рукам, с восхищением созерцали темные руны, вытатуированные на бледной коже. Их же кожа была ледяной и склизкой, как у черных аспидов, сворачивающихся в кольца и переплетающихся друг с другом змей, вонзающихся острыми резцами в тела собрата.

\- Великий бог щедро вознаградил тебя за потуги, за страдания, перенесенные тобой до произнесенной чистой клятвы, - говорила одна из женщин, рассматривая на солнце блеск тяжелых монет и переворачивающая золото в ладонях, и кисти рук ее дрожали, словно она удерживала святую реликвию. - И ныне ты сумеречная госпожа, наша владычица. Каждая из этих монет принесет тебе небывалое богатство, знатность и власть. С одной монеты можно завладеть всем этим городом, с двумя купить все земли, а с тремя, свободно пересекать континенты.

\- Тогда я хочу пожертвовать их в храм тринадцати светлым богам, чтобы они услышали мою просьбу и простили мой грех. Мне не нужно золото и богатство от бога, желающего смерти невинным людям. И я не заслуживаю жизни, полной утех и блаженства за совершенный проступок, - в медово-карих глазах переливалась темная медь и яшма решимости, когда она сжала кулаки, отчего сквозь кожу проступили белесые костяшки пальцев.

\- Я не позволю бессмертному властелину, которому подчиняется смерть, управлять собственной жизнью и не приму его черных даров, ибо его истинное желание заключается в покрытие всей земли людскою кровью.

Женщина смерила ее долгим и оценивающим взглядом, а затем медленно поднялась с кованной черным железом скамьи, скрывая за своим высоким профилем солнечный свет, рассекший грозовые пепельно-серые облака. В тени ее лицо вновь обретало уродливые и обезображенные черты, морщины пересекали уголки глаз, разрезали упругие щеки, раздирали плотными и глубокими белыми шрамами тонкие губы, лишенные пряного оттенка живой розы. Длинные поседевшие ресницы были точно острые полумесяцы, отбрасывающие капли чистого серебра, и старуха опустила потемневший оловом взгляд на босые ноги девочки и избитые в кровь пальцы, на плеяду тонких шрамов, плетущих странный узор на лодыжках. Молодые девушки могли бы гордиться ухоженными пальчиками и ровными чистыми ногтями, мягкими и лоснящимися пятками, нежной белоснежной кожи, но у Орихиме никогда не будет таких красивых ступней или рук. И даже со всем богатством, она никогда не сможет стать другим человеком, и из оборванки воплотиться в девушку благородных кровей. Она помнила, как склонялась перед прорицательницами, от страха перед которыми у нее бурлила в венах кровь, от присутствия которых неустанно било и стучало в ушах и сжигало виски, и горели глазницы. Женщины толковали судьбу и раскрывали любые истины, но узнай Орихиме, что ждало бы ее впереди, она вряд ли смогла бы отвернуться в тот день от их испытующего и проклятого взора. И слишком боялась знать грядущее. Осознать беду, что навлекла на всех остальных жителей города. Ей казалось, что через глубокую темноту их глаз, на нее смотрели глаза иного существа, более древнего и могущественного. И это создание словно принимало ее решение, позволяя уйти прочь, и сделать свой собственный выбор. Солнце било ей в спину, когда она ступала по мокрым дорогам из аккуратно выложенного камня, и хрустальная вода омывала грязную кожу и распухшие от долгой ходьбы пальцы. И стоило ей ступить на территорию нижнего города, в воздухе которого вился сладковатый смрад, как солнечный свет вновь скрылся за непроницаемостью свинцово-серых облаков, и заморосил мелкий дождь, что усиливался с каждой проходящей минутой.

Именно в тот день она пришла на порог одной из главных лечебниц, куда отправляли умирающих больных из верхнего города, раненых с полей боев, страдающих инфекциями, пожирающими плоть живых людей. За тяжелую и неблагодарную работу, люди могли получить кров и скудную пищу, а если женщина по достижении совершеннолетия могла выйти замуж, то расплачивались приданным в качестве платы за прожитые годы. И Орихиме тоже заключила договор со старшей врачевательницей, обещаясь со временем выплатить свой долг. Она отчетливо помнила резкий запах чернил и свеч, высящихся в старинных и запачканных воском позолоченных канделябрах, и как плавила рубиново-медный сургуч, ставя печать на плотной бумаге. И в свои шестнадцать лет, она впервые склонилась перед белоснежными статуями тринадцати блюстителей, проливая в горн свою кровь, что смешивалась с кровью остальных девушек, а позже вставала в стройный ряд вместе с женщинами знати и тех, что происходили из низких домов. И ждала с невыносимым мучением в сердце и надеждой, что кто-нибудь из толпы сможет избрать ее в качестве супруги. Она драила свою кожу жесткой тряпицей до блеска и красноты, и выкрашивала золотисто-рыжие волосы в черный оттенок, что был темнее тьмы, а еще выглаживала сорочку из белого льна. И обычно за неделю до торжественного обряда укладывала сушеный вереск, лаванду и розы на материю, чтобы за ней шел шлейф легкого цветочного аромата. Но шрамы и порезы на руках нельзя было скрыть, как и усталость, граничащую со смертельной изможденностью, и порой она боялась, что именно потому ее и не избирали в жены. Нищенская жизнь, должно быть, сквозила в каждой черте ее осунувшегося лица. По традиции девушки обязаны были стоять в святой обители под взором блюстителей на протяжении всего дня, не прерываясь в своем служении ни на еду или воду, и те, кто не выдерживал, считали себя опороченными. И лишь с наступлением темноты, женщинам позволялось сойти с каменных помостов и отправиться домой, в надежде стать невестой в последующий год. И если неудачи первых двух лет она могла переносить с должной стойкостью, то позже готовила себя к судьбе навечно остаться в пределах холодных и жестоких стен больничного приюта. И знание своей обреченности на скупую и безрадостную жизнь страшила ее. Остаться здесь среди теней и криков, мерзкого запаха и ощущения голода. Больше всего ей не хватало привычной для каждого человека ласки, доброго слова и тени внимания и заботы. Все эти чувства приходилось отдавать больным и страждущим, окружающим ее на нижних этажах, врачевателям, что надолго запирались в своих кабинетах, напиваясь спиртным до потери пульса от безысходности. Но каждый год по прошествии праздника, на прикроватной тумбочке на чердаке, она находила хрустальный ларец, набитый до краев золотыми монетами и жемчужными ожерельями, и красные розы оплетали драгоценный сундук. Жемчуг был мягким, бусины перекатывались в ладонях, словно капли воды, а монеты сверкали, как охристо-бронзовый восход, и от металла исходило тепло, и каждый раз с отвращение к себе закрывала золотые свисающие замки и отдавала шкатулку в качестве жертвы великим богам, моля их о снисхождении и прощении. Она оставляла себе лишь розы, высушивая их и складывая в старый ящик, где хранилась одеяние для обряда. Ей нравился красный спелый оттенок диких роз, и бутоны долго жили, успокаивая красотой и нежным ароматом, который превосходил запах гнили и сырости. Чернильные узоры, выгравированные на ее теле с годами, уплотнялись, а рисунок продолжался, плавными и утонченными линиями перетекая на второе плечо и грудь, а позднее спускаясь к животу и бедрам, коленям. На ее коже распускались хризантемы и жасмин, но всегда преобладали розы. Шипов и терний не было, остались лишь прекрасные цветы, но когда рисунок стал проступать и на шее, ей пришлось искать одежду с высоким воротом, чтобы можно было скрыть темные орнаменты.

Когда же на город сходила тьма, и ночь вступала в свои законные владения, ей чудилось, что тени оживают, что вой ветра гласит чужеземным наречием, красивым, но незнакомым и пугающим. И она часто сжималась в кровати, укрываясь под одеялами, вслушиваясь в зимние стоны вьюг, громкий стук острых оголенных ветвей по окну, в надежде, что когда-нибудь сможет проснуться в другом месте. А порой ей чудилось, что человеческая фигура выступает из тени. Лица человека не было видно в первозданной мгле, но руки его были ласковыми, а голос добрым и нежным, он забирал ее кошмары и боль, и стенания, и режущий желудок голод. Ей виделись сны золотой осени и жаркого лета, кристальной зимы и расцветающей весны в панорамах белоснежных и кристальных дворцов. В своих снах она блуждала по старинным и заброшенным павильонам в ранние утренние часы, когда солнце еще только растекалось теплотою по поверхности земли, и в воздухе тончайшей лентой вился туман. И ногами она раскидывала лепестки роз, за которыми скрывались белоснежные мраморные плиты. В сновидении ее сердце неровно билось в возбуждении встречи с любимым человеком. Она не знала, как он выглядит, но это предчувствие скорой встречи опаляло щеки, и на глазах выступали слезы радости и незабываемого счастья. Орихиме всегда спешила на встречу с человеком, который ждал ее в конце пути. Она уже видела его силуэт вдалеке, мужчина всегда стоит к ней спиной, терпеливо ожидая появления своей возлюбленной. И она сотни раз представляла себе тяжесть обнимающих ее рук, и мгновение, когда она глубоко вздохнет полной грудью его запах. Но больше всего ей хотелось почувствовать прикосновение его рук к своему лицу, как он обхватит ладонями щеки, а на подбородок и раскрытые губы падут его теплые пальцы. Мечты и грезы всегда обрывались, и как бы она не спешила в своих сновидениях, конец всегда был один и тот же, и Орихиме пробуждалась в мире жестокости и боли, холода и бесконечного страдания, от которого умирало сердце. В день, когда ей исполнился двадцать один год – последний шанс для того, чтобы связать себя узами брака с мужчиной, она шла на мессу с легким сердцем. Она не прикрывала больше волосы платком или темным шарфом, на протяжении всей недели, девушка неустанно выкрашивала вновь и вновь в темный тон спускающиеся до самой поясницы локоны, чтобы полностью истребить богатый яркий тон ее натурального цвета. Иногда старшая женщина с особым отвращением захватывала пальцами ленту темных волос, через густой оттенок которых пробивалась золотая яшма ее настоящих волос.

\- Выкраси их как следует на этот раз, и подготовь себя, как можно лучше. В противном случае, ты знаешь, что будет тебя ожидать. Это предостережение впервые было высказано вслух, но как ни странно, девушка ничего не почувствовала от произнесенных горьких слов – ни глубокой обиды, ни страха перед ожиданием горького будущего. Должно быть, она столько лет готовила себя к этому, что страх полностью растворился в неустанном волнении. Ей нравилось богослужение, и стройный хор жреческих голосов, разносящихся эхом через кремово-молочные залы, высокие готические арки и звездчатые своды главного нефа, увитые мраморным плющом и бутонами фиалок, нарцисса, по которым расходился солнечный свет, словно возрождая их черную землю. Здесь пахла сандалом и травами, розовой водой и цветами, а еще здесь было невероятно тепло. Женщины ступали к горну жертвоприношения босыми, и Орихиме всегда чувствовала тепло, что пронизывало кожу стоп, расходясь по всему телу. Она ощущала этот внутренний жар в своей крови и костях, в венах и сердцебиение. Молодая жрица склонилась перед ней, опуская голову, отчего искусно вплетенные в темные волосы опаловые украшения покачнулись, и перед ней вновь предстал острый клинок из чистого золота. После каждого кровопускания, жрицы омывали в освященных водах лезвие. Орихиме осторожно подняла острие, смыкая пальцы на витиеватых узорах, и красный металл холодил ладонь. Она подошла к горну с руническими письменами, но не торопилась сделать надрез. Татуированные символы на ее коже проступали на ладонь, стекаясь дегтевой и отравленной рекой к фалангам пальцев, словно прекрасная чернота поедала ее. От рук исходил медовый аромат. Тихий шепот прошелся по залам, когда очередность женщин внезапно прервалась из-за девушки, не решающейся прорезать свою руку. И жрица, что подавал ей кинжал, спокойно прошептала нежным и ласковым голосом, как ночной бархат:

\- Тебе нужно сделать всего лишь небольшой надрез на пальце. Капля крови расцветет, как бутон алой розы, и ты забудешь о сегодняшнем дне навсегда. Сегодня последний день твоего кровного рабства. Не заставляй ждать остальных, кто хочет преподнести дар всеблагим богам и решайся.

Орихиме на краткий миг показалось, что слова произносил другой человек. Ей казалось, что среди высоких статуй, перед которыми она стояла, заметила фигуру мужчины, которого повстречала тогда в лесу властелина ночи. Орихиме тяжело выдохнул, смотря на красивое мужское лицо, часть которого была сокрыта уродливой костяной маской, она смотрела на сцепленные за спиной руки, на темный кафтан из шелка и бархата, бриллиантовые пуговицы и золотую вышивку драконов на груди. Мужчина, не отрываясь, смотрел на нее, словно заглядывал в саму душу, и пальцы ее дрожали, когда девушка пронзила золотым острием ладонь, и кровь проистекла на камни, заполняя пустоты в изображенных на камне орнаментах. Медовые глаза потеплели, а улыбка была столь торжественной, сколь и сумасшедшей. Человек будто опьянел от удовольствия, и когда на плечи Орихиме легли руки женщины, что насильно пыталась спустить ее от алтарного горна, она обернулась к мужчине, что все еще смотрел ей вслед, оставаясь невидимым для остальных. Тогда Орихиме готова была поклясться, что на его губах хмелела ее кровь, и кончиком языка он слизывал темный поток с верхней губы, на которой застыла аметистовая капля. И голос, его завораживающе прекрасный голос прозвучал в ее сознание, когда тень человека растворялись под сиянием золотисто-медных лучей света:

\- Я вернусь за тобой. Совсем скоро ты станешь моей.

Обещание, которое было дано много лет назад, когда ее брат почил в легкости и спокойствии сна. Она прекрасно помнила, как вернулась в свой старый дом, внутри которого было чисто и свежо. И видение постели брата, которая была аккуратно застлана, и от перин исходил сладкий аромат гортензий – ни пота, ни крови, ни гноя, ни слез – порой преследовало ее. Все было очищено в снежной белизне. Она продала свое тело и душу ради мирной кончины единственного дорогого для себя человека в этом пепельном мире. И была счастлива, что смогла сделать хоть что-то. Когда она вернулась вновь в ночи к порогу лечебницы, медленно поднимаясь на верхние этажи, ступая по каменным лестницам, ступая на деревянные половицы чердака, где прожила последние тринадцать лет своей жизни, девушка думала о том, что теперь можно будет спокойно засыпать, не боясь, что завтра ее будет ждать новая череда страха. Все страхи были теперь позади, и впервые она засыпала без мучительных мыслей. Теперь можно будет забыть о дорогой краске для волос, теперь не придется долгими часами выкрашивать себе волосы. Ведь теперь вся ее жизнь превратиться в вечные муки среди болезней и грязи, и она позволила себе забыться в холоде и тьме, сжимая чернильные розы, выписанные на ладонях, прижимая к сердцу, где раскрывались новые узоры и лепестки.

Однако не видела она, как капля крови ее протекала по рунам и древним символам, как не иссохла под опаленными лучами дневной зари, и не слышала она, как воспевала темнота, как реялись студеные ветры и шумели морозные бураны в ночной вышине, и как волновалась подо льдами темная вода. В самой сердцевине черных чащоб, где обитал сумрак и чудовищные тени, туманы и сизые дымки, тяжело отворялись агатовые замки с чернильных мраморных врат, что были скованы заклятием на протяжении долгих сотен лет. Врата распахнулись с такой силой, что земля вздыбилась, и разбились высокие горы, отчего каменная россыпь повалилась на стылую землю и дубравы. Из темной глубины выехала карета, запряженная шестью гнедыми конями с глазами красными, как бурая кровь, чьи серебристые копыта звонко ударялись о промерзлый камень, разбивали плотную корку льда, и над ночным горизонтом, засияла карминовая полная луна. Карета пересекала и далекие замерзшие поля, что уже многие десятилетия не приносили урожая, и каменные мосты, что выстраивались под грязными реками, чьи воды отнимали, а не отдавали верхнего города, и растекающаяся вода обращалась в мерцающий лед при приближении диких лошадей, чьи платиновые удила блестели в алеющем сиянии. Карета устремилась к грязным улицам нижнего города, и только черные колеса коснулись дорог, как из-под земли стали произрастать красные розы. Великолепные рубиновые бутоны распускались на черепице крыш домов и закругленных коньках, темно-изумрудные лозы скручивались и переплетались, спускаясь с темных стен, оплетая лепестками и красными бутонами деревянные ставни и кованные кружевные решетки на стеклах окон. Прекрасные цветы поднимались из-под льдин и снежного покрова, обращая серо-адамантовый снег, в красные и пурпурные тона, словно накрывая кровяным шлейфом. Мир черноты пестрел алым и красным оттенком страсти, и когда золото рассветных лучей пробилось сквозь полотна серых облаков, перед глазами людей предстал истинный цвет красного.

Орихиме проснулась под непривычный шум и людские голоса, она будто сама ощущала всеобщее волнение и потаенный страх, но в действительности ее разбудил свет, бьющий из распахнутых окон, и нежный окутывающий запах красной розы. И когда она открыла свои глаза, то узрела, как сквозь деревянные половицы произрастают бутоны красных роз, чистый алый агат. Старая деревянная рама была выбита, а осколки стекла были разбросаны в красных лепестках и бутонах, сверкая на солнце, словно капли утренней росы. И стекло, спадая с сердцевины бутонов из-за сквозящего в комнате ветра, превращалось в речные жемчужины и бриллианты. Она удивленно поднялась на кровати, с потрясением замечая, что кожа ее была чиста и бела, лишь на запястьях вырисовывались чернильные рисунки цветочных символов, и Орихиме невольно сморгнула подступающие слезы. Она боялась, что умрет в этой черной коже, что так напоминала о непростительном свершении, о поклонении черному божеству. Шрамы и ссадины, ожоги исчезли вместе с темной пеленой, покрывающей некогда все тело, кожа была столь нежной, как будто она прикасалась к шелку.

Алая роза была символом крови и смерти, богатства и власти. Цветок бога смерти, пожелавшего однажды утопить в крови весь мир. И теперь мир, блестящий в объятиях хрустально-алмазного снега, блестящего в воздухе и на солнце, смешивался с краснотою лепестков. Ее волосы окрасились в медно-золотой оттенок, и с шелковистых и ухоженных локонов словно спала тлеющая черная мантия. Было все еще холодно, и легкая сорочка не спасала от леденящей стужи восходящего рассвета. Когда она положила руку на разбитые камни в стене, где когда-то стояло окно, опираясь и боясь упасть, Орихиме смотрела, как небо усеивают красные лепестки розы. В глазах ее стояли слезы, потому что ничего более прекрасного и завораживающего, она никогда прежде не видела. Все было покрыто красным цветом, лепестками роз, и полные бутоны продолжали распускаться на стенах и крышах домов. Люди, что столь боялись этого восхитительного цвета, поднимали руки, ловя пальцами и ладонями, губами скользящие в воздухе рябиновые лепестки.

Сизое дыхание облаками пара вырывалось с ее губ, когда она услышала шаги позади себя, и почувствовала знакомый аромат, что столь часто мерещился во снах. Его присутствие одаряло теплом и скрытой нежностью. Прежде чем она успела обернуться, на ее плечи и голову легло дорогое и тяжелое пальто, отороченное мехом черного барса и золотыми нитями. От одеяния исходил запах дыма и дождя, а еще солнца и осеннего леса. Орихиме подняла свои глаза, встречаясь взглядом с мужчиной, что когда-то был свидетелем ее клятвы, что ласково убаюкивал тенями и шепотом ветра в долгие тяжелые зимние ночи, которым не было конца и что скоротечны в своей безмятежной красоте, когда она забывала о боли и холоде. Он одаривал ее сказочными мечтами и снами.

Мужчина улыбнулся, протягивая обтянутую кожаной перчаткой руку. Его одежда была темнее ночи, и с богато вышитого кафтана стекались смог и тени, но она без страха приняла руку зверя в облике красивого мужчины. Но видя бесконечную теплоту в его бронзовом взгляде, она не могла не позабыть и не отринуть страха перед расстилающейся темнотой, тенями, что обитали в его древних и роскошных дворцах. Костяная маска на его лице была страшной, но она посмела прикоснуться к неровным очертаниям, кровавым полосам, а быть может тонкая полоса была красным камнем. Кончики пальцев коснулись остроты резцов и выпуклостей на леденящей костяной маске, и он прикрыл свои глаза, будто мог чувствовать тепло ее кожи.

Орихиме не испытывала сковывающего ужаса, когда мужчина помогал забраться ей в черную карету, где ее окутал мрак, который не могло потушить солнце. Сам Владыка Смерти пришел за ней, избрав ее себе в супруги. Ее приданым стали алмазы и бриллианты, стекающиеся с бутонов красных роз, золотые монеты, что покрывали заснеженные дороги нижнего города. И когда темные жеребцы в стремительном галопе уносились прочь в далекие земли ночи и полной луны, в мир, спрятанный от людского зрения, с неба еще долго осыпались красные лепестки. Словно вечное и непобедимое существо, которое имело безграничную власть над смертью, жаждало показать свое всемогущество смертным, как и жаждало, чтобы люди узрели, что Владыка избрал себе самую прекрасную из женщин, чье сердце было чище ограненного хризолита и адаманта. Поговаривали, что в тот день каждый из страждущих нижнего города обрел крепкое здоровье, излечившись от чумы. И солнце восставало на заре, рассекая грозовые облака долгие месяцы.

Но девушка больше никогда не вернулась в мир смертных, она навеки осталась рядом с мужчиной, что подарил ей бессмертие и красоту ночи. И этот мир оказался не таким, каким его описывали в сказаниях и легендах. Это был прекрасный мир со своими законами, которые ей предстояло узнать лишь со временем. Мир вечного звездного неба и кристальных дворцов.

20


End file.
